


vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, elistrick, i almost wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or the one where patrick is (almost) bear grylls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone in this fic but I wish I did
> 
> (p.s. lake archer isn't real sorry)

Patrick had always been somewhat of a workaholic, especially when it came to music, but Elisa put her foot down when she found him asleep on the floor of his home studio with an unfinished song still open on the computer.

 

Aftet dragging him back to bed with a bit of effort (Patrick was tiny, but Elisa was tinier) and a few hours of blissful peace in bed with him, she finally woke him up and told him about her concerns over breakfast.

 

"I just think that work has been controlling your life recently," she expressed with an exasperated sigh. "It's stressing both of us, I think. We just need a break."

 

"Lisa, I wish I could, but the new demos need to be ready by next week or the label is gonna be on our asses about it," Patrick said, taking his wife's hand over the table.

 

"We'll only be gone for a few days," Elisa pushed him, "I'll let you work as much as you want as long as you just give me this."

 

And then she pouted, and Patrick wasn't going to say no to that adorable face, so he kissed her cheek and promised he'd figure something out.

 

~~~

 

A week later, they were tossing their bags into their car trunk and getting ready to drive out to Lake Archer, a campground three hours away in the redwood forests of California. 

 

"Did we double check everything?" Elisa worried and ran a hand through her curls.

 

Patrick nodded. "Triple checked."

 

He came up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her close and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing the place under her ear, "we really do need this."

 

Elisa smiled and turned to face her husband, making sure his hands stayed at her sides. "I know we do," she sighed, and gave him a kiss, lingering just for a moment.

 

"We should get going," Patrick said, kissing Elisa again, deeper than the last.

 

"Mhm," Elisa mumbled against his lips, pressing closer to him.

 

Patrick pulled away, much to Elisa's disappointment. "OK, OK, we really do need to get going," he laughed, then leaned in to her ear. "We can finish this at camp, babe."

 

Elisa felt a shudder run through her, and the promise of more was enough to get her and the bags in the car in less than 2 minutes.

 

i ~ ~ ~

 

As it turns out, the Stumps were not prepared to any sort of camping.

 

"I can get this, Lisa," Patrick insisted as he repeatedly failed to construct anything thst even resembled a working tent. "Just hang out. I can do this."

 

Elisa shook her head. He was definitely persistent, she'd give him that.

 

"I'm gonna go get some stuff from the convenience store," Elisa sighed, giving up on trying to help Patrick with the tent. "I'll be back soon."

 

"OK," Patrick said, more focused on forcing a pole into the ground. "Love you."

 

"Love you too," Elisa called as she grabbed her bag and began the trek up to the store.

 

~~~

 

When Elisa returned, bags of food in hand, the tent was actually pitched and didn't look like a hurricane hit it.

 

"Nice," Elisa admired, setting the bags on the picnic table.

 

Patrick gave a proud smile and threw another log onto a small fire.

 

"I didn't know I was married to Bear Grylls," Elisa said.

 

"You gotta learn how to survive in the wilderness, Lisa," Patrick said in a bad Australian accent, coming closer to his wife, "or else something might just come and... "

 

Patrick grabbed Elisa by the shoulders, startling her and making her laugh. He roared jokingly and started nibbling at her neck.

 

Elisa sighed and let Patrick kiss her and nip at her, settling her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. Patrick hit a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped, a shiver running through her.

 

Elisa felt Patrick's satisfied grin on her lips as he moved up to kiss her. "You said we could continue this," she reminded him when they pulled back only by a centimeter.

 

"I know," Patrick said with a devilish smirk and darkness in his eyes.

 

He sweeped her off her feet (literally) and carried her to the not-collapsing tent, setting her down inside and crawling in after, zipping up the opening.

 

The fire burnt itself out that night.

**Author's Note:**

> yooOOOOOO I actually got off my lazy ass and posted a thing
> 
> the smut is implied but it's there


End file.
